


The Beautiful Side Of Maybe

by BlueDameron79



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, No Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDameron79/pseuds/BlueDameron79
Summary: [ON HOLD - until January 2019]While on a mission, Poe Dameron, the Resistance's best pilot, gets sucked through a freak black hole type portal and ends up in a new galaxy, our galaxy. He finds earth and is surprised at what he finds. How will he survive? Despite growing up around many different species of alien, he himself has never felt like an alien.[MATURE WARNING]•Suicide themes/mentions (no actual death)•Depression themes





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[2:19pm]

Poe stood alone by a small bus shelter. It was dull and cloudy but warm enough for him to only wear a hoodie. There was no one else nearby and all he could hear was the gentle rustle of the trees that stood a few feet away from him. He gave a sigh and stuck his hands in his pockets.   
“Why are these busses always late...?” he grumbled to himself, leaning against the side of the shelter. Just then, it began to rain. It started off as a small shower, the rain light and thin, hardly wetting the ground. But slowly, it got heavier. Dark spots began to appear on the dry ground, the same thing happening to Poe’s grey hoodie. Without a word he looked up, large raindrops hitting his face and rolling down his cheeks like sad, miserable tears.   
“Oh...” He said softly, putting his hand out, the tips of his fingers just poking out of the sleeve. He watched in silence as the raindrops landed on his fingers, trickling down them slowly and making his hand all wet. Another solitary sigh left his lungs as he felt a familiar ache form in his chest. How she’d always loved the rain. He closed his eyes, focusing intently on the pitter patter of the rain. The way it smelled, the way the air felt so cold and clean. The way the raindrops felt as they hit his body and the way the water soaked into his skin, sending chills up his spine. Once more he could see her in those yellow rain boots and matching coat, swirling and twirling, letting out a heavenly laugh that was filled with joy and pure happiness. But now she was gone. The rain was no longer happy and fun. It was sad and lonely, just like Poe.   
His silence was suddenly disturbed by the sound of an engine, getting louder as it came closer. He opened his eyes and blinked a little, seeing his bus appear on the hill. As he stuck out his hand, the driver stopped to let him on.   
“An adult ticket to Fernway Road please...” Poe mumbled. The driver printed him his ticket and he put his money in the little slot.   
“Horrible weather, isn’t it?” The driver chuckled. Poe took his ticket and shrugged.   
“I quite like the rain...” He said, before putting the ticket in his pocket and going to take a seat.   
He sat at the back of the bus, away from the few people that were on it, leaning his head against the window. Everything seemed so dull and grey. He knew that he would never see her again. She didn’t love him anymore. He knew that. He wished he didn’t. His eyes began to feel heavy as he watched the big, fat raindrops run down the window as if they were in a race, all rushing to reach the end where they would be destroyed, becoming only a pool of water, no longer the beautiful droplets they once were.   
“I guess I really am like the rain...” he whispered to himself, feeling his own little raindrop form at the corner of his eye, letting it run down his tan face and slowly die on his lips, just as his last kiss had. 

[10:27pm]

Poe stood silently, a large box in front of him. The dim light of the second-hand record shop made it hard to read the small, faded writing on the vinyl covers. One of the lights were broken, flickering erratically. The place was really run down, the ugly royal blue carpet like floor was dull and dirty, the walls plastered with old, ripped posters and sticky tack stains. The place was run by a couple of drug addicts who were forever sitting in the back room smoking with their friends.

Poe flicked through the dusty records, wrinkling his nose as not to sneeze. He went through a few more of the boxes before eventually pulling one out. He smiled a little and wiped the dust off it with his hoodie sleeve.

“Finally….” He breathed. After a moment of standing staring in disbelief, he went up to the desk. A boy much taller than him with long, messy black hair came through from the back of the shop.

“Is that all?” He said flatly, clearly not caring what the answer was. Poe nodded. “That’ll be $3.50 mate…” he continued.

Poe bit his lip and dug around in his pockets. He produced some coins, putting them on the desk. The tall boy counted them reluctantly. “That’s only $2.10, man, you’re $1.40 short” He said as he went to put the record back into the nearest box.

“N-No wait!” Poe cried. The tall boy stopped and turned to look at him.

“What are you gonna do, mate, shit out some more coins?” He laughed. Poe frowned.

“Listen, asshole, I need that record. No where else I've looked has it. Here…” he growled, rummaging around his pockets again. He pulled out an almost empty packet of cigarettes and put two on the table. “Take these instead, yeah?”

The tall boy shook his head. “I've got four others through the back…That’s a bit unfair if I go in there with not enough to go round…” He smirked. Poe groaned.

“Come on, I only have about seven left…I cant get more until like…next week”

The boy frowned. “Do you want this or not?”

Again, Poe sighed and pulled out three more cigarettes, putting them on the desk too. “There, happy?” The boy nodded

“Paid. Have a good night, mate”

Poe took the record from him and left, not speaking a word until he’d turned the corner. “Prick…” He mumbled, looking at the record cover in the orange street light. He gave a weary smile before holding it to his chest tightly and heading home before it got any later.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Trigger warning - Suicide Themes]_

_[1:47am]_

Poe lay in his bed, wrapped in his thin duvet, wide awake. His chest ached again as it had done every night since she'd left. He lay there on his side for a long time, staring into the darkness. Everything seemed like it was underwater as he drowned in his sorrow. After a long time, he shifted onto his back, again lying still for a long length of time. His mind wanted him to do something, anything to make the pain more bearable. But his body refused. His limbs felt heavy, his body felt like it was filled with rocks.  
Finally, he willed himself to move. Sitting up, he slid out of bed and went through to the living room, grabbing the vinyl from the table by the window and going into a different room just off the kitchen.  
He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, going over to a smallish object covered in a sheet. He pulled it off in one swift movement, throwing it to the side and revealing a beautiful guitar. A smile played on his lips as he gave the wood a pat.  
"Hello..." he whispered softly to it as if it were alive. He liked to think so, since it made him feel alive, breathing new life into him when he played.  
He put the vinyl beside it and felt his pockets for his lighter. He then fumbled about for a candle he kept nearby. After lighting it, he then squatted down and pulled a box from underneath the only chair in the room. It was his Record Player. Unpacking it from the box, he placed it beside him on the floor and plugged it in. This was special as he rarely used any electricity in order to keep his bill down.  
With a sudden sense of excitement, he took the vinyl out and blew off the dust, carefully placing it on the turntable. Taking a deep breath again, he sat on the floor, moving the needle onto the vinyl. There was a satisfying crackle and a momentary silence before the music started.

_Just stop your crying, it's a sign of the times. Welcome to the final show, hope you're wearing your best clothes. You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky. You look pretty good down here, but you ain't really good_

Poe sat in silence, listening to each note, completely lost in the music.

_Just stop your crying, It's a sign of the times. We gotta get away from here. We gotta get away from here_

He didnt move until the record slowly came to a stop. It took him a moment to move. He picked up his guitar and started to pluck each string carefully, tuning it. Once he was finished, he put the needle back to the start. When the music started, he began to play along.

_We gotta get away from here. We gotta get away from here_

Poe sung his heart out, ignoring the tears that had started to run down his cheeks, ignoring his quivering voice. Nothing mattered but this song. This was his only connection to her. Their song. When he had finished, Poe held his guitar tightly, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"I cant do this" he cried. "Its over. Whats the use in anything anymore? She's gone. She's all that matters. Im poor, I have no food in my cupboards, no one to turn to. No one would notice if I died. Literally no one."  
He pulled himself to his feet and left the room, going to his bedroom and getting onto his hands and knees and pulling a box from under his bed. Once it was out, he ripped it open and pulled out his orange flight suit. Poe pulled it on, dashing the tears from his eyes with the sleeve and then went back to the room off the kitchen.

He picked up his guitar again and put the strap over his head, swinging it round to his back. He blew out the candle and left the room once more. In the living room, he quickly pulled on his shoes and left his house, locking it and putting the keys in one of his pockets.

[4:07am]

Poe stood on a bridge, high above the busy traffic below. It was slightly foggy so he could only see the lights from the cars. He swung his guitar round to the front of him and leant against the railings of the bridge. He began to play again.

_They told me that the end is near. We gotta get away from here..._

After he'd finished, he stood for a moment, feeling numb. Carefully he placed a kiss on the smooth glossy body of his guitar.  
"Thank you for being with me always..." he whispered softly.

"But now...now I have to go home...I don't belong here...Im going back to the stars..."

He put his guitar round to his back again and gripped the railing tightly.

"I just want to fly...one last time..."

Just as he prepared to launch himself over the railings, he heard a familiar voice. A voice so familiar it made him freeze on the spot.

"Poe...?"


	3. Chapter 3

[ _Six Months Before, The Resistance Base, D'Qar]_

_[6:27am]_

Poe sighed as he pulled on his heavy black boots and adjusted his vest. He was due to see General Leia Organa in ten minutes. He'd have to run to her quarters. And so he did. He ran past his friend, Snap Wexley, who cracked some kind of joke about him being late.  
"Snap, this is important, it isn't funny" he'd complained on his way past.

When he arrived at the Genral's office he stopped outside to catch his breath, hoping she wouldn't realise he ran here.  
"Almost late again, Commander" she tutted. Poe couldn't hide anything from her.   
"Sorry, General...I don't have any excuse" poe frowned, bowing his head slightly.  
"It's alright Poe" she smiled, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I called you here early. I want to speak to you before I give you and your squardron orders."  
"Oh...right...okay..." he said, surprised. "What do you want to talk about...?"  
"You've been acting strange lately. You're very tense and irritable...you also are hardly ever late. This hasn't been the first time recently...you also look tired. There's dark circles under your eyes and they keep getting bigger" she said, shaking her head. "I thought you were sick at first. What's happening? What's going on?"  
Poe stood silently for a few moments, staring at the floor. Leia was right, he knew this himself. But he wasnt sure if he should tell her how he had been feeling lately.   
"It's...it's nothing, General. I'll take more care next time..." he mumbled.  
"Poe, I want to help you...I hate seeing you like this..." Leia frowned, taking his hand. She was like a mother to him and he valued her above everyone else he knew, even himself.   
Again, Poe hesitated. "Have you ever had this feeling that something big was coming..? Like some turn of events or something...?"  
"Sometimes, yes..."  
Poe felt a little more at ease. "Well...it's like that but...worse. I just have this constant feeling of impending doom...like something _bad_ is gonna happen to me...and I just...I'm scared..." he said quietly, looking down. He felt stupid that he, Commander Poe Dameron, Best Pilot in the Galaxy, should be afraid of a simple feeling. But he couldnt shake it and he was beginning to believe it. Suddenly, Poe felt Leia wrap her arms around him and hold him close to her. He returned the hug, burying his face in her neck.  
"I wish I could tell you that you _are_ safe, Poe...but you know I cant. Your job involves all kinds of risks...but what I can tell you is you are the best of the best. You know how to deal with every situation and come out of it for the better. You're still so young...you shouldn't have to worry about death...although it's all around you..." she sighed, parting the hug and putting her hands on his shoulders. "But I believe in you. You help me stay strong, Poe" she smiled.  
"You make me strong" Poe smiled back.  
"Come on, I need to get the maps ready for this meeting"   
"I'll help"

Soon, everything was ready and Poe's squadron had turned up.   
"So, as I said, it is a fairly easy mission but it's key to our next attack on The First Order" Leia explained.  
"Right, so we just need to scout out the area and set up various base points?" Poe asked, repeating the orders.  
"Exactly. There hasn't been any dangers reported such as asteroids and what not so it should be easy flying"  
"Got it General. We'll get right to it"  
"Thank you, Commander. Meeting dismissed. Good luck" Leia smiled. Everyone cleared out to set up for flight.  
"Dameron."  
Poe stopped and turned to Leia.  
"Yeah?"  
"You'll be alright. Try not to worry so much. The feeling will pass..." she said, coming over to him.  
"I hope so..."  
There was a moment of silence between them before Leia spoke again.  
"You know I love you, dont you?"  
Poe nodded. "I love you too" he smiled a little, but it was weak and tired. His heart felt heavy and he quite suddenly felt like he'd start crying.  
_"What is happening to me...?"_ He asked himself silently, looking up at Leia again. She smiled once more before Poe turned and ran off.

_[8_ _:16am]_

Everyone was almost ready to start take off. Poe was just finishing up checking over his X-Wing when Snap came over to him.  
"Hey Poe"  
Poe looked up, frowning a little "Is something wrong?"  
"No, my X-Wing is fine, I just-" Snap tried to speak but Poe cut him off.  
"Why are you over here then? We're supposed to take off in about five minutes..." he said rather bluntly, going back to what he was doing. Snap stood for a moment, a little stunned. Poe was never so flat, he was always full of energy and hyping everyone up for the upcoming mission.  
"I know. But I came to ask if you were alright...you aren't yourself lately..." Snap said, folding his arms.  
"I'm fine, Snap, just a little tired...a decent sleep is what I need..." Poe mumbled, pushing something into place before straightening up and rubbing his dirty hands on his overalls. "We have to inititate take off procedure. You need to be in your X-Wing"   
Snap looked sad. He didnt understand why his best friend was blocking him out like this. It wasn't like Poe at all. Something was going on and he knew it.  
"Okay...but you better talk to me after we get back, I dont know who this is, but it's not Poe Dameron that's for sure" he said before walking off. Poe frowned.  
"Yeah and what would you know..?" He growled under his breath. Suddenly he stopped, his face wrinkling up in confusion. "What the...? Why am I mad at him? He's only trying to help...man, im such a jerk...I don't know what's gotten into me...I have to apologise after we're done..." he groaned, rubbing his face and feeling ten times worse now that he felt guilty too.

He climbed into his X-Wing and strapped himself in, flicking various switches. He put on his intercom and waited for it to link up with the rest of the Squadron.  
"Alright guys, this mission is child's play. Nothing too hard, no hard work involved. So let's do this thing as quickly and as efficiently as possible"  
"Rodger that, Commander"  
"Are all Pilots ready for take off?"  
"Yes, sir"   
"Alright...let's do this thing"

_[9:38am]_

The mission was going well. As promised, it was very easy. All was going smoothly.   
"We've just got a few more spots to cover. If we spread out we can make it work faster. I'll take the west side of this quarter. Snap and Karé, you can take the east side. Jessika and L'ulo, you guys take the north then we can all meet back at the south point and bring it home. Sound good?"  
"You got it, Commander!"  
"Sounds good to me"  
"Got it!"  
"What are we waiting for then?"  
"Great, report back any issues if they arise" Poe said, secretly relived he could fly alone for a little.

Only about ten minutes into his peace and quiet, his intercom went off. This time it was Leia.  
"Poe, you need to turn around and regroup, now!" She ordered.  
"What? Why, we're doing great" he frowned.  
"I know you are but we've got bigger problems. We've spotted a strange black-hole like mass. We think it was caused by The First Order's Starkiller. It seems to be almost like a tear in the timespace, as made up as it sounds. Bad news is we cant locate its exact position, the energy is messing with our tech. What we do know is its either up in the north quarter or the west. You have to regroup now before its too late."  
"Alright, Alright, Im on it" he bit his lip, his heart starting to race.  
_"Stop it, you'll be fine. Just regroup and it'll all be alright"_ he told himself.   
"Listen up guys, new orders from the General. We have to regroup immediately. There's some freak black-hole type thing messing with the tech and they can't tell us It's location. Its some kind of space rip, I really dont know we just have to regroup right this sec-" Poe was interupted by a loud bang.  
"Poe! What just happened!?" Snap cried.  
"I-I dont know...agh..." Poe screwed up his eyes and shook his head a little, feeling slightly disoriented. "Im alright, nothing seems to be- oh no..."   
"Poe, what is it?"  
He forgot to breathe for a moment. Something had started to form a few meters away from his ship. It was almost pulsating and was glowing strange colours.  
"Poe!?" Snap yelled, bringing him back to reality.  
"Theres something forming near my ship. It's...pulsating and glowing...I think that was the bang..."  
"Poe, get away from there now! That's one of the rips! It's reforming!" Leia told him, feeling panic arise in her chest.  
Poe sprung into action and tried to turn his ship without moving it any closer to the growing rip.   
"You okay in there?"  
"Y-Yeah I'm fine...I've got this, I'm going now"   
Just as he started to fly off, there was another huge bang.  
"What was that!?" Leia gasped.  
"No! It just doubled in size!" He cried, panicking.  
"Poe, get out of there!"   
"I'm trying! I'm trying! I'm going as fast as I can but I'm barely moving! What do I do!?"   
"Keep going, you can try to break free? Its a vaccum so if you can manoeuvre left or right you may be able to get out" Leia instructed, trying to keep calm for his sake.  
"O-Okay, I'll try..." Poe tried to pull left but his ship wouldn't budge. He tried to go to the right but the same thing happened. "I-It's no use...I...I cant move....If I let go, I'll fall in" he said softly, almost not believing this. Was he going to die?  
"Poe-" Leia couldn't think of another solution. There _wa_ s no other solution. You can't escape a vaccum.  
"We have to do something! Hang in there, Poe we'll come get you!" Snap cried desperately, not ready to abandon his friend.  
"No, Snap! If you come anywhere near here you'll get stuck too..." he hesitated, feeling lightheaded and sick. "Snap...no one...gets out of a vaccum..." he said, his voice shaking.  
"Poe you have to keep trying! There must be something we can do!" Leia was frantically searching for some kind of idea, anything that they could try. She refused to lose Poe. First Han, not Poe too.  
"Y-Yeah...maybe it'll stop or something..." Poe tried to comfort himself.

Suddenly, there was another ear splitting bang.  
"Poe!"  
"I-I can't hold it! The pull is stronger! Agh! My engines are failing!"  
"Poe! No!"  
Poe felt his ship jolt backwards suddenly. There was nothing he could do. This was the end. He cried out, unable to do anything.  
"Poe!" He heard Leia crying over his intercom. There was nothing he could do.  
"Leia!" He screamed before there was another bang and everything went dark.

Poe's intercom let out a high pitched screech before crackling and eventually just stopping, becoming silent.  
Leia stood frozen to the spot. Poe couldn't be gone. She couldn't wait to mourn, she had to call the rest of the Squadron back.  
"All remaining Pilots...report...report back to base...i-immediately..." she ordered, trying to keep her composure. But it was impossible. She leant on the table, sobbing loudly.

When Snap and the others returned, they found Leia, crying. They tried to be of comfort but they too couldn't hide their emotions. They had all lost a comrade. A friend. They had lost Poe...


	4. Chapter 4

_[_ _Earth, Fayburn Island - a tiny island in the middle of the South Pacific Ocean]_

**_9:30pm_ **

Poe woke with a start. It took him a moment to recall what had happened. Everything was pitch black and he couldnt see a thing. He sat up and cried out, his body protesting. Everywhere hurt. He felt around for the emergency light switch on the left side of his X-Wing. After a moment he found it, flicking it on. It was dim and hardly helped him. Ignoring his aches and pains, he frantically tried to get his intercom to connect, praying he was still close enough for it to work.

"Leia! Leia, please be here...please work...Leia... _Leia_..." he whined, feeling tears spill down his cheeks. "Leia...I want to come home...L-Leia..." but there was only silence. Poe felt as if someone was ripping his heart from inside his chest. This pain was far greater than any pain he was feeling on his body. Nothing could compare to this.  
He doubled over, holding himself tightly, his fingernails digging into his skin. He let out a wail of agony, unable to keep it in. All he could do was cry, his loud sobs racking his body.

After awhile, Poe found he had no more tears left in him. He had no idea how long he'd been crying, nor did he care. Poe liked to pretend he was tough and unbreakable in the presence of others as he felt it made him look heroic and more 'Commander-Like'. But in reality, he was nothing like that. A lot of things made him upset and he couldnt seem to help it.

Now Poe just felt numb and empty. He stayed where he was, half sitting, half lying down. It wasn't the most comfortable position but he didn't bother to move. He wished he'd dissapear or that the ground would swallow him up, never to be seen again. He felt he couldn't do anything. He didnt know where he was, if there were any forms of life, if any of them would speak a language he could speak or if they'd even help. All he could do was lie where he was, shaking. He badly needed something to drink. He did need food too but he didnt actually feel like eating, although he'd have to.

After a long time, Poe pulled himself up. He couldn't lie there any longer. Maybe he could fix his X-Wing and get back into space. From there he could try to navigate his way back to D'Qar. Taking off his vest and life support tube, he laid them aside carefully. It'd be easier to move without them. He got out of his X-Wing and took a deep breath. The air was cold and sharp, making him gasp softly. There was a gentle wind that blew through his sweat matted hair. He felt something shift in his heart. Maybe it was hopelessness. Maybe it was loneliness. All he knew was this was real. This was happening. He was separated from everyone who he'd ever loved. It was just him against the world now. The thought terrified him. He clenched his jaw and angrily dashed the tears from his eyes that had begun to form again.

Jumping down from the ship, he tried to take in his surroundings. It was still far too dark. He wouldn't be able to see the damage. Just as he was trying to decide what he should do, he heard some voices in the distance.

"I just saw this light and there was a huge bang...I don't know what it was, Officer"

"Alright, Brad, we'll take a look...a few others reported something similar"

Poe panicked and hid in some nearby bushes, crouching down and praying they wouldn't find him. He heard rustles and he saw the light become stronger as they came closer.

"Right here it stopped"

"My God, look at this-"

Poe covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself crying out. They had found his X-Wing. What if they ruined it? What if they took it away? It was _his_ and it was his last piece of home. He peered out from the leaves and saw that the voices seemed to belong to two human men. They also spoke English. Maybe there were people like him here after all?

  
"This doesn't look like something we made. Look at it's shape...I think we need to call some people. We're gonna secure this area for now. Go home, Brad, and don't tell anyone about this yet. It might end up top secret... "

"Alright...you've got my word, Joe"

Poe heard more rustles as the men left. He darted out of the bushes and over to his X-Wing. His mind was racing and he couldn't think straight. What would he do? The men were going to bring more people here. Maybe they would understand and help him fix his ship? Poe took a deep breath and straightened up, heading in the direction the men had left. Within less than a few minutes, he came across one of the men, who he had noted to be called Joe. 

"Excuse me, Sir..." Poe began. Joe jumped and spun around.

"Oh! Sorry, you scared me there, son. What are you doing out here at this time?"

"Well...I was wondering if you could help me"

"Of course! That's what we're here for! How can I be of assistance?"

"Uhm...well...that ship back there...you see, it's actually mine...It's rather a long story but in short, I was pulled through a space time rip and I seem to have crashed here...I need to fix up my ship so I can try to get back to my friends and family...they probably think I'm dead...I...I really have to get back...please help me, please don't bring all those people you talked about. I don't want any more trouble than I already have...please, Sir..." Poe explained, nervously playing with a piece of thread that had come loose inside his pocket. Joe looked confused for a moment before laughing.

"You're having me on, aren't you? How do you even know about that aircraft?"

"Wh-What? No! I'm completely serious! It's mine! You have to help me!" Poe cried, suddenly feeling frantic again. Joe looked blank, like he didn't know how to react. After a moment he gave a nod.

"Alright, son, I think I know someone we can call"

"Will they help me?"

"They should do" Joe said, feeling around his pockets for his phone. Poe frowned. He'd never seen a piece of tech like that before.

"Wow...what's that?" he asked, fascinated.

"You've never seen a mobile phone before?" Joe said, raising an eyebrow.

"A mobile phone..." Poe repeated slowly "What does it do...?"

"A lot of things, son. Just wait here, okay?"

Poe nodded "Okay"

Joe walked a few feet away from Poe as to talk privately. He dialed in a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Fayburn Hospital, which department are you looking for?" 

"The psychiatric department please"

"One moment please while we connect you"  
Joe looked over at Poe who was glancing around nervously.

"Hello, this is Trisha from the psychiatric ward speaking, how can I help?"

"Hi, it's me, Joe"

"Joe! Hi! What are you calling for?"

"Well...I've found someone out at the back of Ashkeep forest and I'm concerned he's one of yours and has escaped..." Joe said, lowering his voice.

"Oh...right, erm...let me check with Debs...I'm sure everyone is here...we never have anyone escape usually...give me a second" Trisha said, concern in her voice. A few moments later, she returned. "No, everyone is in their rooms..."

"Right...I'm not sure where he's come from...I don't recognize him..." Joe bit his lip.

"Why did you think he was one of our patients?" Trisha asked.

"He's totally off his head. I cant fully tell you the details, it's Police business, but he's out here in the dark, in some kind of orange boiler suit claiming he crashed a space ship and that hes come through a space time rip and that his family will think he's dead...he also has no idea what a mobile phone is..." 

"Oh dear...maybe you should bring him in and we can run a few tests...can he speak to you?"

"Oh yeah, he told me all that about ten minutes ago"

"Okay so, can you ask him some questions for me?"

"Sure let me just ask him" Joe said, moving the phone from his ear and going back over to Poe. "Listen, son, I need to just ask you a few questions is that alright?"

"Will it help with my ship...?" Poe asked defensively.

"Absolutely" Joe put the phone to his ear again "Shall I ask or will you speak with him?"

"I'll talk to him" Trisha said. Joe handed the phone to Poe. 

"Just hold it to your ear like I was doing and the lady will ask you questions. All you have to do is speak aloud and she'll hear you"

"Wow..okay..." Poe put it to his ear.

"Hello? Is it okay if I talk to you?" Trisha asked kindly.

"uhm...y-yeah...will you help me fix my ship?" he asked quietly, afraid of being laughed at again.

"Of course, but can I ask you some questions first?"

Poe perked up a little. She understood. She said she would help.

"Okay"

"Can you tell me your name?"

"It's Poe Dameron"

"Poe? That's an unusual name" Trisha smiled

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 39 but why does that-" he began but was cut off.

"Where do you live?"

"What...? But I already told Joe I'm not from here..."

"Are you from a different country?"

"No! I'm not from this planet! I don't even think I'm from this galaxy! I just need help I don't know where I am or how to get back to my family I just need help!" Poe explained, getting upset.

"Okay, Okay...No, I understand...It's alright...what planet are you from?" Trisha said slowly, trying to calm him down again.

"I...I was born on Yavin Four but I live on D'Qar..." Poe sighed. Trisha was silent for a moment.

"Okay...who do you live with there..?"

"Well...myself but I have a mother figure who I sometimes stay with" Poe said quietly, thinking of Leia and willing himself not to cry in front of two strangers.

"Where are your real parents?"

"They died when I was a child"

"I see...Well, I can send some of my friends to come and get you and we can all discuss how we're going to fix your ship...It's too dark right now, isn't it?" Trisha said, trying to make him feel comfortable enough to go willingly with them.

"Y-Yeah okay...b-but can I ask one thing?"

"Of course!"

"What is the name of this planet?"

Trisha was silent again, still a little shocked at how Poe was acting.

"We're on Earth..."

"Okay...I've never heard of this one...thank you..." Poe gave a nod and handed the phone to Joe.

"Oh...thank you..." Joe put it back to his ear

"What shall I do?"

"Just keep him there and keep him as calm as you can. If he asks about any of this space stuff just kinda roll with it..." Trisha told him "I'm gonna send some people over"

"Okay, thank you. bye" Joe hung up and put his phone away again. "Some people will be over shortly to...uhm...help you..."

"Okay...thank you very much for this, it means a lot. I'm gonna head back over to my ship...I'd rather stay there..." Poe said before turning and running off through the bushes without waiting on an answer from Joe.

When Poe got back to his X-Wing he climbed back inside. He felt safe here. Everything was familiar here. He looked at the little charm Leia had given him when he joined the pilot squads. It was a little piece of crystal that was used to make lightsabers. She'd told him it was given to her by a friend from the planet Adega. The crystal alone couldn't produce any magical qualities but it was beautiful to look at. She had wrapped it in black string and made it into a necklace. Poe kept it with him at all times, so he had made a habit of tying it to one of the controls on his X-Wing. He carefully untied the little orange crystal and tied it around his neck.

  
"I'll be home soon...just wait for me...please wait..." He mumbled softly to it, feeling connected to everyone again, only for a fleeting moment.

"Just wait..."


	5. Chapter 5

**_10:28pm_ **

Poe had been sitting in his X-Wing for almost half an hour. He was beginning to get sleepy and was continuously dropping off, only to jump awake again when his head dropped. His body still ached but he had developed a bad headache, most likely due to dehydration. All he wanted was to curl up and go to sleep before awakening in his own bed back on D'Qar. As he started to fall asleep again he heard noise that sounded like some kind of engine and then a lot of people talking. He guessed there was maybe about five people out there. 

Getting out of his X-Wing again, he cautiously emerged from the shrubbery to investigate. He saw four more people in white coats talking to Joe. Poe frowned, confused. They looked a lot like doctors. Maybe that what this planet's engineers dressed like? He couldn't assume anything here. After a moment of reasoning with himself, he stepped out into the open. Everyone's eyes were upon him.

"Ah, here he is!" Joe said cheerfully.

"Hi, are you Poe?" A rather short blonde woman asked, stepping forward. Her voice sounded familiar. Poe nodded. "I'm Trisha, the woman who spoke to you on the phone, do you remember?" She sounded a little patronizing which Poe didn't like at all. But he forced himself to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Will you come with us? We'll take you some place warm and you can tell us about your ship" she smiled.

"Well it's right through there if you want to look at it. I know its dark but you've got lights, don't you?" He frowned a little, feeling slightly uneasy, as if something was off. Trisha looked at Joe who gave a nod.

"Alright then, show us the way" Trisha said.

Poe led them to his X-Wing and they all shone their lights on it. Some gasped and they all had the same look of awe on their faces. Poe felt a small spark of pride in his chest. His X-Wing was indeed a sight to behold but no one had ever acted quite so fascinated.

"This is my X-Wing" He beamed.

"You...You know what this is?" Joe asked.

"What? Of course I do. Have you not been listening to me? This is mine." He scowled.

"And how do I know you aren't just saying that?" 

Poe glared at him. If looks could kill, Joe would most certainly be dead. "This is the only piece of home I have left. And if you dare try and take it away from me you _will_ be sorry. This is mine." he snarled, backing away from them towards his X-Wing. " _This is mine_ " he repeated.

"Alright, alright. Calm down..." Trisha said slowly.

"Uhm...I didn't think to check if he was unarmed..." Joe mumbled "I may need to call back up..."

Poe felt his heartbeat begin to race. He felt cornered, like a wild dog. "No! Don't bring anyone else here!"

"Just come with us...we'll help you...keep you safe..." Trisha told him, cautiously coming towards him.

Poe was becoming more and more frantic. They were out to get him, he just knew it. God knows what they'd do to him. "Stay back! Stay away from me! Don't come any closer!" He cried.

Joe grabbed Trisha's arm. "I'll call back up. Call in the rest of the team, maybe we can sedate him. I dont know how dangerous he is but he doesn't seem very stable" Joe whispered to her. She nodded.

Poe had heard them and was desperately trying to come up with some kind of plan to help himself. Suddenly it hit him. He'd have to run. He'd have to abandon his X-Wing. He felt himself go cold inside and out. He had no choice. Risking one last look, he gave it a gentle pat, whispering under his breath "You did good...thank you for everything..." He felt tears sting his eyes and he forced himself to stop touching the ship. He'd have to be quick and not stop for anything. Especially since they had vehicles. All he needed was a break in the circle. He knew what to do.

Sticking his hand in his pocket, he pretended to have a hold of something. He saw some people nudge others to look at what he was doing. He made it look like he was fiddling around with the invisible object. By now everyone was paying attention.

"What have you got there, son..?" Joe asked warily. Poe didn't reply. Just as Joe was about to come and see for himself, Poe swung his arm back and threw the invisible object over their heads and into the bushes. He then quickly ducked behind part of his X-Wing. As he'd hoped, everyone cried out and scattered, assuming he had thrown an explosive. Now was his chance. He planted a kiss on the X-Wing and started to run. He didn't look back.

A few moments later, the group realised they'd been fooled. They piled into their cars to persue him.

Poe made sure he stayed off road as he doubted they could go over terrain in their cars. It was pitch black and he hit another forest. He kept running, narrowly avoiding trees, branches scratching his face and pulling at his hair. His lungs begged for air, his legs ached for him to stop. But he wouldn't. He ran and ran until very suddenly he ran out of forest. And ground for that matter. He felt himself falling for a split second before hitting the ground. He lay still for a moment, groaning in pain. There was a high pitched ringing in his ears and he wanted to cry again. But instead, he hauled himself off the ground, coughing so much he thought he might throw up. He didn't of course as there was nothing in his stomach to bring up, so he forced himself on. He'd only been running for a few more minutes, when after turning a corner, he was hit with the great roaring sound of a sea. He stopped dead, a few feet away from the edge of a small cliff. He'd almost tipped himself over. Unable to take anymore, his legs gave way, dropping him to the ground, his lungs burning. He felt like he couldn't breathe. But there was nothing he could do, only lie there, gasping for air as tears streamed down his face, the sea deafening him. Poe felt everything start to fade away. The sea was becoming quiet and all he could hear was his thumping heartbeat and his ragged breaths. Soon everything went black and he passed out on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

_[9:47am]_

Poe jumped awake with a cry, sitting up. He glanced around quickly before practically throwing himself out of the bed. That had to be a dream. It wasn't real. Poe looked down and saw he still had his flight suit on but his feet were bare. He noticed his boots by the bed. Was he injured? It didn't really feel like it. He didn't really care anyway. He had to find Leia.

"It wasn't real, only a nightmare. Calm down..." he mumbled to himself as he ran through winding halls. Soon he found a door that lead to the outside. He pushed it open and was blinded by the bright sun. After his eyes adjusted, he saw he was standing out in the flight field. This was the resistance base. He was on D'Quar. He was home. Snap ran up to him, hugging him tightly.

"Poe! You're okay! You gave us a real scare, man! Good to see you're alright!"

"Snap! Snap I-I'm so sorry for being so rude to you before I don't know what got into me I-" Poe began to try and apologize, falling over his words.

"What are you talking about?" Snap looked confusedly at Poe.  
Poe stopped and was silent for a moment, frowning. "A-Actually I...I don't know..."  
"Okay...anyway, General Organa wants to see you. She's in her quarters" he said before patting Poe on the back and running off.

Poe's heart skipped a beat. Leia. He ran as fast as he could, his breath ragged in his throat. His lungs felt like they were on fire but he didn't care. He finally made it to her quarters and almost collapsed against the door.

"Leia! Leia! Please! Please be here, Leia!" Poe yelled, almost choking on his cries. The door opened and there she was in all her glory, a worried look on her face.

"Poe? What on earth are you doing here? Are you alright?" she frowned. Poe had stopped dead. All he could do for a moment was stare at her.

"Poe?"

"Mama-" he whimpered before throwing himself into her arms, crying.

"Poe, what's wrong?" Leia asked again, holding him tightly.

"Mama, I had the worst nightmare...I was on a mission and got sucked through time and space and ended up in another universe. Some doctors misled me and tried to capture me and then I ran and ran until I collapsed and then I woke up and I was so scared you wouldn't be here. I was so scared it was real. I thought you were gone and my X-Wing was gone and BB-8 wouldn't understand why I left him and I was so scared I let you down and- and I-" Poe couldn't continue. Leia rocked him gently and whispered comfortingly in his ear.

"Shhhh...It's alright...everything is okay, sweetheart" she reassured him softly "You were so brave...but, listen to me" she gently pushed him away so he would look at her. "I need you to keep being brave for me. Can you do that?"

Poe wiped his face and nodded. "B-Brave for what..?"

"The life that's ahead of you. It isn't going to be what you hoped at first. But this was meant to happen to you. Believe and you can find your way through the darkness and at the end of that darkness...you'll find the life that's been waiting for you. I believe in you, Poe. We all do. Remember that I love you..."

"W-Wait, what are you talking about? This doesn't make sense. Please, you're scaring me. Please stop, I just want to be here, not anywhere else" Poe pleaded, gripping Leia's arms tightly. She gave a saddened smile and placed a hand over his heart.

"May the force be with you, Poe" she whispered. Before Poe could even react, her body shattered into a thousand black butterflies right in front of his eyes.

"Leia!" He cried. "No! What is going on!? I don't understand! Leia where are you!?" all he could do was scream as the room around him began to pixelate and break up, floating up into the air and disappearing until he saw nothing but white. 

_[1:09am]_

Poe jumped awake with a cry, sitting up. He was gasping for breath, his hair matted with sweat.

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Poe cried out softly, not realizing there was someone else in the room.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you...you were screaming in your sleep...my grandpa sent me to waken you...he says that if someone is yelling like that during sleep it means the devil is in their dreams"

Poe couldn't do anything but stare. Standing by his bed was a girl who looked maybe just a little shorter than him with bright orange hair that was pleated around her head like a crown. He also noticed colourful flowers tucked between her pleats. She had paper white skin that was delicately dotted with tiny brown freckles. 

"Of course I don't really believe that...Oh, my name is Clementine by the way. Clementine D'Leon" the girl smiled.

"Oh...I'm uh...Poe...Poe Dameron..." 

"That's a cool name. I guess your parents were quirky too. Were you having a nightmare?" Clementine asked. Poe didn't answer.

"Where am I?" He mumbled.

"This is Fayburn Cathedral. My grandpa is the minister. He lives here. He likes to walk by the ocean at night sometimes and he told me he found you lying on the road. He said he managed to get you to walk with him all the way back here. Don't you remember?"

Poe shook his head.

"What happened to you..?"

Poe remained silent. He was thinking about his dream. Was it a dream? He didn't even know anymore. Everything was too complicated and his head hurt. Without really meaning to, Poe started to cry. He hunched over and put his head in his hands.

"Wha- hey...what's wrong..?" Clementine panicked a little, not knowing what to do.

"I don't even know what's real anymore!" Poe sobbed, shaking.

Clementine frowned, feeling deeply sad. Poe looked completely lost and she wanted nothing more than for him to be alright. 

"Please don't cry...this is real...this is the real world...look, touch my hand..." She said softly, holding out her hand towards him. Poe hesitated before slowly reaching out and touching her hand. "If this wasn't real, your hand could go right through mine, right?"

Poe stared at his hand touching hers for a moment before nodding a little.

"You'll be alright...It's pretty late but you must be hungry. I'll get you something to eat." Clementine smiled before leaving the room. Poe sat there for a moment, unable to really feel any kind of emotion. Eventually, he lay down again, feeling very weak.

Clementine found her Grandfather George, in the kitchen, heating up some soup.

"I was just coming here to make some. Is it for Poe?" Clementine asked.

"So that's his name...he didn't speak to me at all..." George replied.

Clementine shrugged and fetched a glass for some water. "He didn't say much...Im worried for him. He was crying and shaking and he told me he didn't know what was real anymore and what wasn't..."

"I think he hit his head, my dear. We'll see about a doctor for him tomorrow." George put the bowl of soup onto another plate and put a spoon in it. "See how he does with that" He smiled. Clementine nodded and went back through to the room where Poe was.

"Poe...I brought you some soup and a glass of water..."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Will you have some?"

He stayed still for a moment before nodding. Clementine put the soup and water on the bedside table then helped to prop Poe up in the bed. He was too weak to hold the heavy bowl so Clementine offered to stay and help him.

"You know...your suit and my hair match..." she smiled "I like Orange" she'd hoped to get him to speak but he didnt even crack a smile. It sort of scared her. He seemed so...dead.

Poe only finished half the bowl before refusing anymore. She left his water on the bedside table for him.

"Try to get some rest" she smiled "Goodnight" she flicked the light off then closed the door behind her. Poe slipped deeper under the duvet. He felt uneasy. Very slowly he drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

_[4:18am]_

Clementine was woken by violent coughing coming from somewhere nearby. She'd decided to sleep the night at the Cathedral to help out with Poe. She got up and put on her slippers. She peeked into her grandpa's room but he was snoring softly. She felt her stomach drop as she closed the door. She went to check on Poe.

"Hey...are you alright?" She whispered. There was no reply. She was going to leave but something felt wrong. She flicked the dim bedside light on and saw Poe lying shivering. He had thrown up all over the bed. "I guess that soup didn't like you too much then..." she sighed softly. "Come on...lets clean you up..."   
Poe gave a groan and sat up.

She took him to the living room to sit while she went to run a bath. While it was running, she went and took off the sheets and put them in the kitchen sink to soak. She then turned off the bath and brought Poe through to the bathroom. She practically had to lead him like a child. He was so tired and weak he could hardly function. It still scared her.

"You can clean yourself up in there and I'm gonna fix your bed while you do that, okay?"

He gave a slow nod and she left the room, shutting the door. She changed his sheets and then bought through a big old plastic bowl just incase he felt sick later on. She doubted it since there probably wasn't much left in his stomach to throw up. She sat for a little while looking out the window, wondering who Poe was. He didn't sound local at all. He probably wasn't anyway considering she didnt recognise him. Fayburn was a tiny island. Everyone knew who everyone was. Nobody new ever came, everyone who lived there had always been there. She hadn't told her friends about Poe yet. They'd probably want to meet him and crowd him. After all, she had to admit, he was strangely beautiful. Even if he was kind of sick. She decided she better check on him so she headed back to the bathroom and knocked quietly.

"Hey, how are you doing in there?" She asked.

There was a small silence before he replied "Okay..." in a husky voice.

"Did you manage to get it out of your hair...?"

"Uhm...no...not really..." he replied quietly.

Clementine took a deep breath. This was like dealing with a baby. "What do you want me to do...? I mean I cant really come in..."

"Hm...if I cover myself you can..." he mumbled.

"I suppose he cant hold his arms up for that long..." Clementine said under her breath. "Okay, I'm gonna trust you here. You good?"

There was another silence.

"Okay...you can come in now..."

She came in and shut the door behind her. Poe had covered himself up with a lot of bubbles and what looked like a face cloth. He seemed just as uncomfortable with this as Clementine felt. But, it had to be done. She rolled up her sleeves and used her hands to wet his dark curly hair before putting shampoo in it.

"Grandpa says we'll take you to the doctors tomorrow to get you checked out. He thinks you hit your head when you collapsed" Clementine said, breaking the silence.

"Wh-What? Doctors?" Poe seemed kind of alarmed.

"Yeah, just to check you're okay..."

"N-No, don't...please..." he said softly, looking round at her. This was the first time, apart from when he had cried, that Clementine had seen genuine emotion on his tan face. His dark eyes were almost puppy like and she instantly felt terrible for him. He really did resemble a lost dog. Scared and confused, too weak to help itself.

"Why don't you want to see a doctor..?" She asked, running the shampoo through his hair.

"When I got here they tried to lie to me and capture me. I had to run from them and thats why I ended up passing out...If you take me to see them they'll take me away..." he told her.

"How did you get here?" Clementine asked.

"I...I don't want to tell you yet...please understand...I told the doctors and they wanted to take me away because they didn't believe me. They think I'm crazy but I'm not...of course no one would believe someone saying that when doctors were chasing them all around an island" he frowned.

Clementine was quiet for a few moments. "I believe you. You don't sound crazy" she decided that in order to find out who exactly he was, she'd have to get him to trust her.

Poe looked up at her again, his eyes wide. "R-Really...? You believe me...?"

"Of course. Why should I believe they're right just because they're doctors. Anyone can be a bad person" she shrugged as she rinsed his hair.

Poe nodded and said nothing else.

When Clementine had finished washing Poe's hair, she left him to get out while she searched for something to let him wear. She had drawers full of spare clothes for when she stayed at her Grandfather's as she did so very often. She found the biggest shirt she could. It was a black band shirt that she'd got from the only time she was allowed to travel to Argentina for a concert. She bought the biggest size they had as she wanted it to fit her forever. It would surely fit Poe. The only bottom halfs she could find was a pair of pink pyjama bottoms that her cousin had sent her. She'd never worn them as they were too big. They would have to do.

She went to find Poe and saw that the bathroom door was open and there was a set of wet footprints leading towards the room he was sleeping in. She shook her head and pulled the plug on the bath before going to give him the clothes. She knocked to make sure he was decent.

"I brought you some clothes...they're not perfect but hopefully they fit for now..." she said handing them to him"

Once he was changed, she came into the room. She couldn't help but crack a small smile at the sight of him. Strangely, he suited the outfit.

"I left a fresh glass of water there and that bowl is just incase you're sick again...I'll try to put grandpa off the idea of doctors for you. We can talk more about it tomorrow though. I won't let him contact anyone without your permission" Clementine smiled. Poe pulled the duvet up to his chin and nodded.

"Thank you..." he yawned.

Clementine put off the light and went to leave before turning to him again.

"I just want to ask...where _do_ you come from?"

Poe didn't reply. He was already fast asleep. Clementine sighed softly. "I might as well call you 'mystery man'..." she smiled.

Clementine lay in bed, unable to sleep despite being exhausted. She was riddled with curiosity. Who was Poe Dameron? Why was he here? What had happened to him? Questions played over and over again in her mind until she fell asleep, unable to keep her eyes open.


End file.
